Sweet' Revenge
by ZimDulce13
Summary: What an original title, eh? Anyhow... This is a story about Skoodge. He is tired of Zim calling him THINGS and decides to take a not so interesting revenge.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first FanFic that has nothing to do romance! Woo!**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Invader Zim and all its respective characters belong to Valcom (But created by Jhonen Vasquez)**

...**  
**

Gerbils. Exploded gerbils was all poor Skoodge could smell throughout the base lately. Zim had been trying to mind-control the stupid vermin to do his evil bidding.

"Irk, he couldn't be anymore idiotic..." Skoodge muttered as he peered at Zim prodding at yet another gerbil. As if on queue, the poor vermin exploded in Zim's stupid face. Skoodge fought hard to conceal his giggling, but Zim caught it.

"What are you laughing at, tubby?" Zim asked defensively, turning to face the other. Poor Skoodge just burst out laughing at the sight of the idiot.

"Y-you have - gerbily guts - all over you!" he managed to say though his laughs.

"They are not 'gerbilys'..." Zim scoffed, "They are called 'gerbils', you stupid fata-AAAAAAAAHHH!" Skoodge slammed a full-body mirror in front of the little Irken, diverting his attention to the guts all over him. "EWWWWWW! LOOK WHAT YOU DID FATSO!" Zim shrieked, "COMPUTER! CLEAN ZIM!" Skoodge's expression changed completely. ~Did he just blame me for an exploded gerbil, AND call me fat? :B~ He left the room leaving Zim to his cleansing.

...

The chubby Irken sighed as he reached the entrance to his current domain. Zim's basement. The elevator door sild open and he stepped inside cautiously. "Computer?" He called softly.

"Yessir?" the computer replied cheerfully. The computer liked Skoodge considerably more than Zim. Mainly because he wasn't an IDIOT.

"How can one be so stubborn-Well... More oblivious than stubborn- to anything said involving his faults?" he asked it.

"Don't you know that Zim is a defective...?"

"Really? Well than no... That makes sense then... "

"Thus it makes him a bit stupid."

"Kind of makes me feel stupid for not knowing. Hmm... I thi-"

"HEY, FATTY, COME HERE! ZIM NEED ASSISTANCE!" Zim blurted through the intercom.

"Irk, why does he keep calling me that? It's been this way for months, you think I'd be used to it..." Skoodge whined.

"Sir... What if he was fat himself? I'm sure he'd think differently..." he computer suggested.

"Oh my Tallest." he gasped, trying to picture a fat Zim, "That's a brilliant idea... But I don't know if I shou-"

"OH, COME ON! YOU STUPID TUB OF LARD!" Zim screamed from the intercom again.

"Yeah. I'll do it." Skoodge stated grimly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is in place!**

**Bleeeeeeehhhhh...**

**Words between this symbol, "~", are Skoodge's evil, but random thoughts...**

**Invader Zim and all its respective characters belong to Valcom (But created by Jhonen Vasquez)**

...

When Skoodge reached Zim, he felt so out of breath it was almost unnatural.

"Look at you," Zim scoffed, "You're so grotesquely fat you can't even breathe right! Zim breathes perfectly fine! It's surprising that you ever became an Invader, or even an Irken Elite for that matter-"

"STOP!" Skoodge blurted, finally catching his breath, "Did you just call of up here to insult me or do you really need something?"

"It's time for Skool, idiot." Zim spat.

"Oh... I forgot..." Skoodge said in a low tone.

"Because you're an idiot." Zim stated.

"I'M NOT! I just forgot! OKAY?" Skoodge blurted again, "Eh... Let's just go..."

Skoodge activated his disguise hologram glaring at Zim intently. As expected, Zim ignored him. _~I doubt it would be hard to contaminate his snacks… With something…? Irk. I suck at plotting.~_ Suddenly, he bumped into Zim, who had abruptly stopped.

"Were you not listening to me, stupid?" Zim asked, looking back at the other.

"Huh?" Skoodge noticed that they were already outside on the way to school, "I guess I wasn't paying attention…" _~Not that I want to…~_

"How can you not pay attention to THE ALMIGHTY ZIM?" Zim yelled triumphantly.

"Sheer talent..." Skoodge said sarcastically.

"Well pay attention." Zim scowled. _~NO_!~ Zim contunued on his ranting as Skoodge continued to ignore him.

"ZIM!" a voice screamed from afar. The two little Irkens looked up to see Dib running towards them.

"AVAST YE DIB! WHY DARE YE COME NEAR ME YE HUMAN?" Zim screamed back.

"I KNOW YOU'RE UP TO SOMETHING WITH THOSE... GERBILSSSSSSSS!" Dib shouted all crazy-like, ignoring Zim's random pirate talk.

"YOU KNOW NOTHING!" Zim exploded running away. Dib ran after him leaving poor Skoodge behind. He sighed and turned back to the base. He decided to work on his plot against Zim.

...

As soon as Skoodge entered the base, the discussing smell of rotting vermin compelled him to vomit.

"Computer!" the Irken managed to choke out, "Stabilize... this stink!"

"Yessir." the Computer responded immediately. Almost as soon as it was said, the smell was gone as well as the vomit. "Sir, may I ask why you're not at Skool?"

"Oh yeah... Zim ran off without me... So I just decided to skip to-day. Plus now I can work on my plan..." Skoodge said innocently. He shut the door and headed down to the base.

"Okay then..." the Computer replied, "How about you use some Kesinatis 934. It would slow his metabolism..."

"Yeah, if I wanted to kill him... You know it would, and I am not an Irken murderer..." Skoodge scowled. The Computer just laughed. "You sadistic machine... I don't know what to do that wouldn't kill him... This is gonna take while..." the Irken sighed.


End file.
